


Finding a Way

by Cappy_Crash



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Conspiracy, Dinosaurs, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Slow Burn, Thriller, jurassic world 3 predictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Crash/pseuds/Cappy_Crash
Summary: When POTUS declares that world renowned trophy hunter can claim any dinosaur for slaughter, can a plan be put together to save the dinosaurs once again? With Owen and Claire on the run, its left to some old faces to united and race against time.Only, there might be more to the President's decision than meets the eye? Everyone is being baited, but they're not sure why.





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is an attempt to, as canonically as possible, bring Tim Murphy into Jurassic World 3.  
For the purpose of this work, I have drawn on a number of sources including the novel The Evolution of Claire, the films (obviously), games that appear in world and place Jessica Harding on Isla Nublar during the events of Jurassic Park. 
> 
> There's no archive warnings as of yet. I will update when required.  
I hope you enjoy.

She wasn’t entirely sure what broke through her dreams first. The tv had raised its own volume for a ‘breaking news’ report, the coffee pot was screaming in protest of a programmed start without water and her was phone blaring out an obnoxiously loud death metal song despite being put on silent when she’d placed it on charge at 4am.  
She lifted her heavy and sleep deprived head from where it had landed on the sofa a mere hour and a half previous when her eyes gave up the fight to stay awake. Raking her hands through her knotted mass of wavy hair, she went to retrieve her phone from the breakfast bar of her studio apartment. With a swipe and a click, she was able to place the phone of speaker and allow it to remain on charge.  
“Jess Harding,” She spoke as she pulled the coffee pot from its mount in the angry sounding machine.  
“You have to fill the machine with water if you want coffee Jess.” The voice was not hiding the restrained chuckle very well. She ignored his comment and placed the pot into the sink and turned on the tap. The cold water hitting the cold glass caused it to smash almost instantly. There was nothing left to do but turn off the machine. That was the second machine this year she’d broken.  
“Eric, what have you got?” Jess asked, massaging the bridge of her nose to will away the headache only caffeine could truly mask. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a decent night’s sleep or even a day that wasn’t fuelled on caffeine alone. She very rarely came off the commandeered naval base as it was. She was hoping to go see her dad before coming in today.  
“It’s not good news; have you seen the news?” He asked and Jess turned her head toward her tv that was now back to regular tv programming.  
“Just give me the headlines.” She insisted, moving towards the far corner of her tiny apartment. She picked out a pair of jeans and jumped into them while Eric said three words that sent Jess’ blood cold.  
“Oliver Quentin-Montgomery.”  
“Son of a bitch! Does he know?” Jess asked for the line to remain silent. “Eric, does POTUS know?”  
“Jess, the President met with him last night and brokered a deal. There’s photos of their meeting all over the news; there’s even a Press Release. The President is even declassifying dinosaurs so they’re no longer covered by the 1997 ENPGR Bill. They no longer have the same rights as endangered animals.”  
“Where’s Nick?” Jess asked pulling on a new top and digging out her trainers from under the bed where she’d kicked them only a few hours ago. Jess really needed her mentor for this. This was something she’d predicted, but now that it was here, she realised they’d been blindsided. Two years of inaction. That’s what Earth First had thought. Two years of ‘let’s wait and see where they fit in.’ was actually a smoke screen. Once again, she hadn’t pushed hard enough and now... Now Oliver Quentin-Montgomery.  
“Why do you think I’m calling?!” Eric replied. “He’s calling in the Think Tank.”  
“Okay, I’m on my way. Give me twenty- “ Eric cleared his throat. “-Oh come on! No, I’m not doing it.”  
“Nick said it had to be you. He won’t listen to anyone else. In fact, he said he won’t come in unless you go and talk to him.” You could hear how Eric was crumpling his face. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and this, to Jess, was the worst and Eric knew it. She slumped down on the bed; there was no longer a point in rushing out the door. She needed a shower if she was going fishing.  
“Bullshit!” Jess hissed. “This is a hoop and you know it.”  
“No doubt, but he’s the ring master we need and he’s asking you to jump.” Eric chuckled that time. Jess would normally have called him on it, but she was too exhausted.  
“Bite me Kirby!” She snapped playfully. He chuckled before putting down the phone and leaving Jess Harding to prepare for her fishing trip. Bait was easy, but all she could think was that a tranquiliser would be much easier on the both of them.  
xxx  
Tim O’Donnell was having a normal day. He’d woken up just before his alarm, made his way to campus on his bike and marked papers while he waited for his 11am lecture.  
That gave her four hours in which she could have approached him. She could have come to his office, or the coffee shop. No doubt she’d seen him, but Tim knew her better than that. She picked her timing well. Jessica Harding. A name that smacked him with too many emotions and demanded to know why he’d requested to see her before joining the project. Glutten for punishment, perhaps? Of course, she wasn’t going to make it easy for him either. Both of their pride’s had been wounded all those years ago. She knew everything about him. Not only that, but she’d understood. She’d lived the nightmare too, only she’d stared down the barrel of a gun while she did it too.  
But then she left. No, Time corrected himself, she asked him to leave with her. Only he’d hesitated, he chose not to believe her so that he could stay on the Island and progress to Head Vet. Which was great, for a while. Until Tim couldn’t ignore the obvious any longer. That was how he found himself teaching, instead of doing, on a Tuesday at 11am.  
Tim was halfway through his lecture on the pulmonary system of three species of dinosaurs and how they differed from mammals and reptiles when he felt the air in the room change. The theatre was full of undergrads hanging onto his every word, when he sensed familiar eye’s on him.  
Sure enough, up at the top was Jessica Harding, another survivor of the Island black out of 1993, one-time girlfriend of Tim O’Donnell and full-time activist with a PHd. She casually sipped upon her coffee, her eyebrow arched in a wordless dare to try and keep his composure.  
Of course, her presence and that stupid tee-shirt had done the exact opposite. He’d stalled in his speech so long that students had started to look around. Whispers turned into murmurs as they queried with each other who the casually suited woman was. Tim heard some correct guesses amongst those wrongly identifying her as Sarah Harding, Jess’s sister. There was a bittersweet pang at the mention of the girl’s father, Gerry.  
Jess leaned into the pillar finding his lack of composure most amusing. That damn t-shirt and that damn logo; she’d worn it on purpose. Even the red blazer and oh-so-expensive jeans were all for show and to make her outfit ‘ironic’, but classy, to the casual observer.  
Tim cleared his throat to bring back the attention of the cohort. There was no way he could cope with another 30 minutes of this so he had to think quickly.  
“What is so problematic with a modern-day eco system and the emergence of dinosaurs on to mainland America.” His eyes flickered back to her as she nodded with a twisted smile of nostalgia. She approved of the question and Tim couldn’t help but swell with pride. “Two thousand word essay.” He scratched at his beard while the class groaned. “Monday people, class dismissed.”  
The class did not need to be told twice, there was a mad scramble for the doors while Jess made her way down the stairs to him. One of his students, Clary Monteux, stopped her to no doubt gush about Jess’ book. Of course it would have been Clary that recognised her.  
“Dr Harding.” Tim acknowledged gruffly, using packing away his things as a perfect excuse to not make eye contact. Didn’t stop him from feeling her stiffen at the wounding.  
“Dr O’Donnell.” She responded coldly. Looking around to ensure they were alone. “I assume you know why I’m here.” She jumped up onto the front table of the hall.  
“You are aware that t-shirt is in bad taste?!” He rebuked, shouldering his leather messenger bag. She pulled at her Jurassic Park shirt that he knew had been washed out of shape years ago.  
“What can I say, it goes with the jacket.” Her voice was jovial, but tight. It told Tim everything he needed to know; she was as passive aggressive as always.  
“Nothing to do with me at all?” His eyes narrowed and his eyebrow raised. They locked eyes, daring the other to blink.  
“That’s just a happy bonus, Tim.” She smiled widely as he pinched his nose in frustration.  
“What do you want Jess?” He growled, his eyes clenched close. This was a mistake. His answer was no, why had he insisted on playing this game. She remained stoic and silent because they already both knew why she was there. “I gave Mr Van Owen a list of my best graduates who would jump-“  
“He wants you.” She interrupted with an animated shrug. Tim shook his head and turned to leave. “I want you.”  
“There it is!” He sang, whipping back to face her. “Some sort of victory rendition of ‘you were right, I was wro-“  
“I need YOU, Tim!” She snapped, jumping off the table and removing the distance between them.  
“My ego and pride are now being baited? It won’t work Jess.”  
“This is not a play! They’re out there Tim Murphy!” She struck home and hated that it’d made him flinch. It was a low blow that couldn’t be taken back. “Only instead of building their own eco system in order to live a harmonious existence, they’re about to be picked off one by one. President Clark is in the process of declaring a free for all for hunters. He’s removed the Bill that protected them.”  
“Okay Jess. Okay.”  
“No! It’s not okay. They’ll all be slaughtered. When they run out, there’s a company who have hired Henry Wu and he’s going to engineer a hybrid that will give poachers the ‘perfect experience’” She raged and Tim remained silent. “You dick! You think it’s a good idea?”  
“If it stops them hunting rhinos, elephants-“ Tim reasoned, his hand moving to his beard as a nervous tic.  
“You are not that naive! This will be for the elite with the top dollar, not your garden variety- Look, there’s a Think Tank today at 4.” She flung a business card at his chest. He didn’t flinch or make to collect it; allowing it to fall to the floor.  
“That all Jess?” He responded, mentally kicking himself for being so cold while she openly teared up. She took a moment to blink her eyes and compose herself.  
“The main target will be Roberta. She saved your life once. Now you have the chance to do the same.” She made her way out without seeing his reaction. It was a low blow, they both knew it. It was all Jess had left.


	2. Family and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying filling in the blanks. I’ve got so many pages of notes to sort through but I have the whole thing plotted out. I’m so excited.

Tim couldn’t remember when he first went to see Dr Yasmin Oh. He knew his sister started before him and he only went because…  
No, he couldn’t remember that either. Those months, even years, after Jurassic Park were filled with nightmares and sleep deprivation. His father had refused to take him for the weekend. He didn’t know how to handle a 9 year old screaming into the darkness. No, that his father could cope with, it was the tears. It was the inability to provide comfort that his father translated into Tim being a failure.  
It was all a haze. Tim had felt completely disassociated from his life. Back in the car, again. Only this time, Dr Alan Grant was not coming to rescue him. That’s how he’d eventually described it to Dr Oh. She was kind, and patient. The nightmares stopped for a little while and he was starting to move on. Not that he was able to say when that was.  
However, Tim could remember in the finest details about the day he met Jess. He was about to turn 11 the next week, the day was overcast but warm enough to not need a coat and he fell asleep with his window open for the first time in over two years. As Tim walked out of his appointment that day, she was curled up in one of the waiting room chairs trying to make herself as small as possible. Her hair hung like a heavy weight, obscuring almost all of her face. His breath caught as he saw his pain mirrored in her dull emerald eyes. He said goodbye to the Doctor and as he reached the main door he heard her welcome the girl into her office. Jess. The name provided so much comfort, mystery and fear to Tim. What could she have experienced? Even his own sister was over his PTSD and wanted him to move on already.  
Over the next 6 months, Tim exchanged few words with Jess. Hello, goodbye, Happy Holidays and he even managed to gain a smile from her on the session right before Valentine’s. Lex would wind Tim up and call it a crush, but for him it was not that romantic feeling people described, but more a connection and a deep rooted feeling that if he told Jess what had happened to him, the fears he had, that she would understand. He’d discovered she was the daughter of Dr Gerry Harding. Tim had his two published books on his shelf and had even met him when they had all walked to the triceratops. Only Tim hadn’t spoken to him at the time, he’d been too overwhelmed with Grant’s examination of the creature to acknowledge the Vet. Perhaps it was knowing he almost perished on the island that caused her problems.  
In early March 1997, things changed. Jess stopped being someone he connected with and someone he cared for. He’d finished his session with Dr Oh and was led to the door. He wasn’t disappointed to discover that she wasn’t waiting in her usual chair, he was worried. He took a tentative look at Dr Oh; her poker face wasn’t the best. She was worried too. She spoke to her receptionist and their creased brows confirmed that Tim had every right to be worried.  
“Would it be okay if I wait? Just to make sure she’s okay.” Tim had asked, knowing that this could lead to questions, and warnings. He didn’t care, something told him that things were very wrong. Dr Oh didn’t say a word, she just nodded before returning to her room.  
Twenty minutes later, Jess stumbled into the office gasping for breath. She didn’t make it to a chair, but crumpled onto the floor beside the closing door. He knew that all too well so was at her side in a heartbeat, clutching her hand in his and talking her through the process Dr Oh had taught him. Her hand was clammy but she didn’t let go until her breathing had returned to normal. Tim had yet to put all the pieces together, he simply thought the news of an expedition to Site B was what had triggered this.  
“It’s okay Jess. Your father is safe, the people who went know what they’re doing.” Tim had reassured as he felt a presence behind him. Dr Oh directed the receptionist to take Jess into her office.  
“Tim,” Dr Oh said in a hushed tone, “You did really well calming her panic attack, well done.” She was cautious and Tim sensed a ‘but’ coming. “I don’t think you understand the extent of her trauma though. This is something she needs to tell you, if she choses to.”  
“You’re not telling me to stop speaking to Jess?” Tim had questioned incredulous.  
“Not at all, in fact I think you would be good for each other.” Dr Oh shrugged.  
“Can I wait?” Tim asked, hopeful. Dr Oh nodded with a curious smile before returning to her office. Tim has his mother’s town car that he was able to use to take her home. She thanked him before making her way up the steps to her apartment, her mother opening the door before she was even half way up.  
Over the next few months Tim would wait for Jess to finish her hour long session with Dr Oh. He didn’t care what Lex, or anyone else, thought. Most of the time it would just involve walking her home. Much like his own session, it could be quite draining. On afternoons when things weren’t so intense, they would stop by a coffee shop near to her parent’s apartment. They’d talk about school and movies and anything but what they saw Dr Oh for. Occasionally, Jess would bring a card game with her and they would spend hours playing to the point that Tim’s mother provided him with a portable phone. His mother was never good with the sanctions.  
“So, Dr Oh has suggested I tell you some things.” Jess would not meet his questioning brown eyes one unusually blustery May. He’d sat opposite her at a high bar and all of a sudden there was just too much table in the way. He reached out his hand with the intent on placing his on hers, but she flinched away. “I was on Isla Sona at the same time as you. I was with my father, I lived there with him as he was the full time, on site vet.”  
This time when Tim reached for her hand, she didn’t move away.  
“Mr Hammond thought we’d made the boat. It’s perhaps a good thing-“  
“We left you?!” Tim had questioned, searching her green eyes that were bright and awash with tears.  
“Probably a good thing-“ Jess had begun to say when a storm of blonde came to their table…  
  
“Lex, shit! You scared me.” Tim had blurted when he’d arrived to his apartment. His thoughts had been stuck in the past and he had taken himself home on autopilot. Had he have paid attention, perhaps he’d have spotted her car at the front, but instead he’d walked in and found her sat on his bashed up leather couch.  
“Do you ever answer your emails?!” She questioned curtly standing up and smoothing out her skirt.  
“When they’re not from you, yeah!” He couldn’t help but add a sarcastic smile to the end of his barb. “What do you want me to say sis?” He dropped his bag to the floor and took himself to the fridge where he pulled out a carton of almond milk, gulping down half without taking a breath.  
“Has she been to see you yet?” Lex questioned, her eyes boring into him. Willing him to tell the truth.  
“Does it matter?” Tim braced himself on the breakfast bar while he scratched at his beard. It was a nervous tick that soothed him. It also acted as a reminder that he was old enough to grow a beard, so he didn’t need to be treated like a child.   
“Yes, I need to know you’re not going to get involved. She’s a leech Tim. She took advantage once before, I won’t let her do it again.”  
“She didn’t take advantage Lex.” He groaned, tired of this conversation. Lex had never seen Jess as worthy simply because of status. Any excuse to put her down, Lex would find it. Tim decided to try a different approach. “Have they called you in?”  
“A lawyer from Masrani Corp?! You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m the enemy according to Mr Van Owen. Still sore about the injunction I put in place when we discovered Jess was a corporate spy.”   
“And you don’t want me to go and get you intel?!’ Tim wanted to say so much more, defend Jess, tell Lex that Earth First was bankrolled by Grandpa. But it wasn’t worth it. Instead, he arched an eyebrow, folded his arms across his chest and leaned his hip into the breakfast bar.   
“I already have someone on site. If they want to do the heavy lifting I’m happy. They’re solving one problem I didn’t want to have to do myself.” Lex looked at her brother. “Just stay out of it Tim. You’ve made a name for yourself outside of your connection to Dad and Grampa. You don’t want to be in the limelight again.” She checked her phone, “I’ve got to go. If she turns up again tell her-“  
“See you later Lex.” His voice was tired and uncompromising as he cut his sister off. She locked eyes with him and for a moment he thought she was going to explode. Then, without another word, she turned on her expensive heels and left the apartment.  
He waited to hear her steps fade before entering his bedroom and retrieving a full backpack he kept on hand for emergencies.  
When Lex didn’t want him to do something, it only made him want to do it all the more.   
He was almost out the door when he remembered he needed to collect three things. His car keys, that he always kept separate from the ones to his apartment and a velvet bag from his wardrobe in his bedroom. It’s weight shifted in his right hand as he retrieved the business card from his backside jean pocket with his left.


	3. Tasteless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Jess Harding is cannon. She is Gerry Harding's daughter who, according to the JP game, was on the island during the black out. It's also understood that both herself and Gerry witnessed two Biosyn operatives try and take more samples.
> 
> Jess is also, therefore, Sarah Harding's half sister as Gerry remarried sometime between Sarah and Jess' respective births.

Ian Malcolm was waiting in the naval base car park when Jess drove in and parked up. She hadn’t seen him waiting so he took the time to observe his sister-in-law. He’d watched her grow and thrive in a world in which dinosaurs and humans existed. Being on the forefront of the industry helped her choose a career. Although, with a half sister in the same field and a father in a similar one; it would be easy to say the career chose her.  
Jess’ face was awash with sadness and frustration. It could only mean one thing; her meeting with Tim did not go well. Ian hated to be right, but he had predicted this hostility, even if for both of them it was a front to hide their true feelings.  
Sure enough, Ian’s summation was proven when Jess swung herself out the car and, finding her hands full of clothing and papers, she slammed the door shut with her converse clad foot. Kicking it a further three times for good measure. Upon turning towards the site entrance where Ian stood her eyes found his and briefly warmed before her scowl overtook again. She was within three feet of Ian when he took in what she was wearing.  
“Hello, hello. Hi. Woah!” He held her back with a strong hand on each shoulder. “Tasteless. Little bit, wouldn’t you say?” She rolled her eyes at him, “I mean Jess, this is – ah- me talking here. You might want to reconsider-“  
She sighed, dramatically. It was just like Ian to mother her. She shrugged off his hands before forcing the ball of crumpled clothes into his chest. She took a step back, slinked out of the bold red blazer before peeling off the offending shirt, not quite caring who saw her bra.   
“You’re incorrigible.” Ian’s chuckled while keeping his eyes averted while she pulled at the pile in his hand and retrieved a tan coloured cotton mass that she pulled over her head.  
“Aren’t all Harding women?!” Jess smiled as she relieved him of her things.  
“Now, I almost daren’t ask, but is he coming?” He asked tentatively. All she could do was shake her head; if she said it out loud she’d hear her voice crack and it would give away too many of her emotions. “It’s okay kiddo. You did what you could.” He pulled her into a hug which almost unravelled her. She pulled away a lot quicker than she normally would.  
“I think the shirt was a little over-kill.” She bobbed her head in a way what Ian recognised as her nervous twitch and all of a sudden she was that 13 year old who came home upset. All she could get out was that Lex had arrived at the coffee shop in a rage and pulled her brother out after making a scene. “That or me telling him he owes Roberta his life.”  
“Jessica!” It was almost a whisper.  
“I know, but he can handle-“  
“What, emotional blackmail?! That’s not like you.” He looked at her as her ears turned pink and her cheeks began to flush. He was certain she was going to start crying then and there. Instead another trait took over; she bit her bottom lip as a way of distracting herself.  
“Everyone here?” She asked, her eyes looking anywhere but Ian. He refused to answer, instead nodding to her so she was forced to look up. It didn’t matter how old she was, or how amazingly brave she acted; Jess was still the little girl Sarah introduced him to when they were in the hospital back in 1993.  
“Did you see your father?” Ian asked now that her eyes were looking on him again. Her face crumpled, only a little. He knew what that meant; she found it too hard.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt-“ A voice interrupted the silence that was growing silence.  
“It’s okay Eric. What is it?” Jess shook off the personal face and replaced it with on that was professional and carefully set.  
“Nick needs to see you to go over the meeting notes.” He explained, switching out her bundle of clothing for a travel mug of coffee.  
“Sure thing.” She turned to Ian. “I’ve… I’m sorry, I’ve got to go, duty calls.” She was making her way to the door that Eric was holding open.  
“Absolutely no problem kiddo. I’m going to –“ She had disappeared, leaving a shrugging and apologetic Eric. “-Stay out here and talk to my-“ He began turning away and he felt arms reach around his back and hug him.  
“Love you Ian. Thank you for being here.” She whispered before planting a kiss on his bearded cheek and running back insider to debrief Nick, leaving Ian alone in the sun.

It really should have been Alan that had gone to speak to Tim, Ian thought. If there was anyone who could have convinced him to come and help it was Alan Grant. They needed a vet. An expert in dinosaur anatomy and Tim Murphy was the best. Tim O’Donnell, Ian had to remind himself.   
Ian had gone to the wedding of Tim’s mother as the plus one for Jess. Not that he did a good job in that respect; he discovered that once the first dance and cutting of the cake had been covered, Jess and Tim had swiped a few bottles of champagne from the bar and had hidden themselves away. Ian had kept and eye on them, without encroaching. Not that Sarah had approved when he’d explained why her 15 year old sister was hungover two days after the wedding.  
They’d just wanted to be away from adult eyes and a judgmental sister. Lex and Tim were growing apart; Lex preferring the elitist snobbery her social standing provided. Perhaps it was Jess’ influence that kept Tim grounded, but he didn’t care for class wars and he took his stepfather’s name the first chance he got. Lex had made sure Jess had felt unwelcome every chance she got, but Tim was astute and would double his efforts to make her feel welcome.  
They were best friends. Ian thought with frustration. He couldn’t tell you who felt something more than a familiar love or even when. However, Ian always thought they’d be in each other’s lives forever. He certainly never thought they would spend almost 10 years in radio silence, never mind Tim refusing to help her when she really needed it. Perhaps Jess hadn’t explained what this all meant, how dangerous it could all be?! Ian considered getting into his car and going to see the boy himself when a figure blackout Ian’s sunlight.  
“Dr Malcolm.” Tim smiled through his auburn beard, readjusting his satchel’s strap on his shoulder nervously.


	4. Think Tank

Chapter 4

Nick Van Owen felt the weight of this operation more than anyone. He stood alone, a flask of water in his hand and an antacid being ground into pulp between his molars. While, to the casual observer, Animal First! was a charity that was active in animal welfare it really went much deeper than that.  
While poachers were the main concern initially, the prospect of militarising dinosaurs was something that was always a concern from the moment John Hammond lost control and rumours started about what was on his secret islands. Animal First! was brought in as a consultant late 1994 and worked closely with Hammond right up until his death.   
Jessica Harding was not employed by Animal First! when she first worked with Masrani Corp. She’d been fresh out of university and was a legacy child and someone who knew the island well; they hired her on the spot. She ended up as Beverley Jaimison’s assistant working on the Bright Minds project.   
Nick had met Jess a few times over the years when she attended events with Sarah and Ian, but didn’t know her well enough to predict the late night call he’d gotten informing him things were bad on Isla Nublar. They’d transported a raptor from Sorna and it’s presence had resulted in the death of a Bright Minds intern and the euthanasia of the one prehistoric creature they swore they wouldn’t integrate into the park. She was horrified and certain there was more to it than what she was told. Jess had done some digging and discovered that there where unauthorised raptor hatchlings in a lab on Nublar and that was just the start.  
Nick had talked her through how to get the information they needed and humanely destroy the infant predators. Everything he had feared was true when he read the reports Jess retrieved, even down to the people involved. Jess managed to derail their plans and put them back about 3 years, but it had cost her dearly. The only saving grace had been that they couldn’t take legal action her and and risk having to admit what they were up to in a court of law.  
Corporate espionage they’d called it in a private meeting, unaware of the irony. Alexis Murphy represented Masrani Corp and took great joy in rattling Jess. However, Jess was happy to discover Animal First! was, and always had been, secretly bank rolled by John Hammond. A month before his death, John had requested an audience with Nick. Money was placed into the charity bank account within hours and Nick was promoted to CEO. He was given a clear task: don’t let them destroy his legacy.  
Nick almost wished Igen had been left to him. Although even he had to admit that he didn’t have the head for that sort of business. It would have been liquidated within five years. That almost would have been better, safer and kinder.

Jess appeared at the door of the busy meeting room and interrupted Nick’s thought. They’d gone over everything a few hours previous and Nick sent her to sleep before she met with the Think Tank: advice he was certain she didn’t take. Jess gave a slight nod to Nick before taking in the room.   
“You good kid?” Nick asked as he approached the doorway.  
“It’s like a reunion in here. I was starting to think that getting the Beatles back together would have been easier.” She smiled weakly avoiding his question.  
“That’s not an answer.” He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Did you sleep?”  
“Honestly?” She rubbed her face “I don’t know.”  
“I hear you on that one.” He mumbled, shifting his feet. Something he only did when he was nervous.  
“What is it?” She asked attempting to make eye contact.  
“Tim came.” Nick pointed over to the direction of Ian and Alan Grant. Jess instantly stiffened before she forced herself to relax. Too late for Nick not to notice. “Be easier if you told him you know.”  
“Isn’t it time you did your inspiring speech?!” She insisted, walking away and sitting at the long table to the right of where Nick was going to present.  
Sure, Nick Van Owen hadn’t known her very well but, much like Kelly, he felt a fatherly love for Jess. She had given up the love of her life for a noble cause. Or at least that’s what she led him believe; that she made a choice when in reality, she did it so he didn’t have to.

“These are the species that we believe were released from Lockwood Manor.” A slide came up with a list of names including predicted numbers. Jess has taken over by this point and was updating everyone in the room. So many known faces, so many people she admired. “Each has been catagorised based on its risk to human population, its environmental footprint-“ Ian Malcolm scoffed at this but Jess ignored him. “And rate of reproduction in order to prioritise species collection.” Jess clicked her remote and each name became coloured coded. She paused to allow everyone in the room to digest this information. To her left sat Alan, Billy, Eric and Tim. To her right was Nick, Ian, Ellie and Bernie. She’d wanted Beverley to agree too, but she’d felt too betrayed by Jess to help.   
“Did you account for incubation?” Alan Grant asked, looking up from the tablet he had oin front of him with the information on. He peered at Jess over the top of the glasses he now needed to be able to read.  
“As best as myself, Eric and my team could. We do suspect Mr Wu may have manipulated this however.” Tim noticed the pull on Jess’ lips as she said Henry’s new prefix. “The Stygimoloch for example had its incubation genetically reduced to half the allotted time. However, the survival rate of offspring is equally reduced.” Alan seemed impressed with Jess’ explanation. “We’ve observed the birth of an additional 5 Styg’s in 18 months and only one has survived.”  
“There has been an attempt to restrict the trade and transport of eggs suitable for dinosaur DNA implantation, however-“ Nick explained.  
“3D synthetic printing?” Elle Satler questioned and Jess nodded before sighing.  
“We know this isn’t the immediate concern, but it would be foolish to go in without this information. This won’t just be a trophy operation for Quentin-Montgomery, but specimen extraction.”  
“and what is our mission?” Tim looked at Jess. She couldn’t make out the tone he used. So she pushed it aside and simply told the truth.  
“Nick will be leading a team to target the poachers; good old fashioned sabotage. The herbivores will be collected by two teams led by Alan and Eric in group A and Ellie and Atlanta Cruz in group B” she paused, hoping to delay her next batch of information. “Billy and Bertie will front two teams for the carnivores; neutralise and retrieval.”   
“Wait... neutralise? So how is what we’re doing any different to the poachers?” Tim flared. This was what Jess had been worried about. She would have warned him, had she have known he was there.  
“We’re not stuffing and mounting them for a start.” She insisted. “There’s no other way.”  
“She’s right Tim.” Alan offered. “They’ve been in human population for too long. It’s common procedure for any animal in captivity.”  
“I tried to monitor and track them all, but it was simply impossible.” Jess was genuinely saddened by giving this news. “There are two exceptions within the carnivores and I will be running point on both-“  
“- the T-Rex and the Raptor?” Ellie offered. “Are you certain they haven’t-“  
“Roberta has, in the past. No reported incidents while on the main land.” Jess explained. “From what our scouts report, she’s been sticking mainly to cattle.”  
“No offence, but why you?” Billy demanded. “I mean it should be me really. I’m a... and you’re ...” both Bertie and Ellie’s heads snapped in her direction and Jess pulled in a breath ready to argue when she was interrupted.  
“She spent 3 years in South Africa training with Roland Trembo preparing for this exact situation, one many people have ignored for over a decade. Not to mention Dr Harding worked at Jurassic World as a behaviour prehistoric-biologist and spent a lot of time observing the T-Rex.” Tim kept his voice level, but it was clear he was as angered by Billy’s comments.   
“I was actually going to say that I don’t quite trust that you won’t turncoat and profiteer from our mission” Jess stared down Billy until he blinked. Then she gave a small thankful nod to Tim. She hadn’t known he knew anything about what she’d done after leaving Isla Nublar.  
“You think we didn’t know about your deal to sell raptor eggs?!” Nick chimed in. “If Dr Harding had her way, you wouldn’t have set foot in here.”  
“So, ah, what exactly am I doing here?” Ian held up his hand, index finger extended.  
“I need you to hypothesise the outcome of leaving the Compy in civilian population. I need worst case scenarios, policies that will need to be in place to protect lives. You have a team on site, including two computer engineers. The Compy have bred like rabbits and we can’t contain them.” Jess smiled at Ian. “Finally, just so you’re aware, Sarah Harding has been observing the pterodadons with a team for 18 months now and Kelly Malcolm has a team tracking the Mosasaurus which has been in place for 2 years. We have eyes on them, but no plans to extract them until the US is manageable.”  
“We have teams in place observing the best we can. We’ll begin our operation in three days time: you have 10 people each; all trained to military standard and most are ex ACU troopers. In your rooms, you’ll have everything you need. Thank you for your help. You a free to leave. Dinner will be in the Mess in 45 minutes.” Nick informed the room. “Jess, walk with me?”  
“Sure thing boss. Thank you everyone.” Jess hot footed it after Nick who was already at the end of the hall.  
“Well done in there. Now , before we’re caught up Where are we with Zia?” He asked once we were out of earshot of everyone.   
“I’m going to get an update from Karen in the am. Nick-“ she paused, “I think it might be a good idea to bring Karen and her boys here. They may become a target.”  
“I disagree, but sure. Get some food, get some rest.” He insisted and she began to walk away.


	5. Project Blue

Chapter 5

Jess always left the door to her assigned room wedged open. Without any windows and grey walls, it all felt a little claustrophobic, so allowing that little perception of space gave her room to work. It also meant she didn’t have to get up and open the door every time Eric or someone else came with news. Something which was becoming much more regular than she’d like.  
She was sat at her desk, part way through annotating a printed document when she heard a familiar knock on the door. She looked up to see Tim leaning against the doorframe, a bottle of tequila in his hand. That apologetic half-smile she remembered all too well. It was a bad idea to engage it whatever he was there for. She should send him away. But she knew she wouldn’t.  
“You weren’t at dinner.” He said simply as she placed the papers and pencil down and leaned back in her chair. She watched him taken in the place; the walls, the desk, the neatly made bed with papers piled on top. She knew what he was looking for; evidence that she was taken.  
“I don’t- I don’t do dinner in the mess. I have a lot of other work to be doing and ... I really should have come down today, shouldn’t I?”  
“Ian was expecting you.” He looked to the floor and smiled, a pink tinge flaring across his cheeks “I was expecting you.”  
She looked taken aback by this confession. Jess wasn’t expecting the frost to have thawed quite so quickly. She shook off the negative thoughts and invited him in, moving the papers she’d spread over the bed before gesturing for him to sit.  
“As organised as ever.” He muttered playfully as he sat. It was surreal how easily he fitted back in her life. He kicked off his Vans before backing up and resting on the wall with his legs crossed in front of him.  
“It’s organised... chaotically.” She replied, grabbing for the last few papers to his right. He grabbed them too, stopping her from moving without snatching the papers.  
“What are you working on?” He asked moving his hand to her wrist.  
“Don’t ask Tim.” She warned. “I know why you’re here-“  
“I don’t know what you’re on about, I came here for sex.” He tried to keep his voice and face unreadable, but a grin spread across his face almost instantly.  
“Oh, I wish you were!” Jess sighed sadly. His eyebrow popped up suggestively. “I did not mean like that. Tim, please-“  
“This is all my fault.” He finally said it. She pulled her hand away from him and stepped back towards her desk, the papers in her hands. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. He knew she wouldn’t lie and that she held him at least partly responsible. She threw her head back and growled in frustration.  
“There was nothing you could have done.” Jess offered.  
“But I had all the pieces, I figured it out Jess. I didn’t fight, I just left. I found out about Project IBRIS and I thought I was someone. I spent so long being O’Donnell that my name, Murphy, meant nothing. I thought I had no choice and I walked, knowing everything else you told me was most likely true as well.” He sighed. “You deserved to know that you were right. A long time ago.”  
“Did that hurt?” She smiled wickedly at him. “Admitting I was right?” It was the best she was going to get; he’d never tell her he was sorry. All the anger dissipated as quickly as it arrived.  
“What are you working on?”  
“A few projects.” She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out if she should let him in.  
“Trade?” He thrust the bottle of tequila out towards her. “Get us glasses for this while I have a read.”  
“That is hardly a trade but go ahead.” She relented and handed him the papers and went in search of something to drink out of. In the end she had to leave him alone and scout out some supplies from the mess. Two well-worn and washed mugs would have to do. She filled hers with some overcooked coffee dregs from the large flask on her way out.  
“Are these Owen Grady’s project logs and study findings?” Tim asked, incredulous upon her return.  
“Shhhhhhh.” She knocked the door closed and emptied her mug of the coffee. “I went to great lengths to get those. If Nick finds out I went snooping around Lockwood manor, I’d be out of a job.” That was an exaggeration, but Nick would be massively pissed. He’d told her no when she’d asked. Said it was too dangerous, as some of the dinosaurs had staked it as their territory. However, it was too big a treasure to not at least try and retrieve it.  
“But -“  
“I want to save Blue. I need to be the one to go after her and this tells me how she ticks.”  
“I don’t understand Jess. It was the breeding of raptors that made you leave Jurassic World in the first place. Before you knew they were -“  
“No, I was concerned that they were starting a weaponising project and that the raptors were their chosen subject. I couldn’t- wouldn’t- help them with that. Owen apparently could and this information might help us get her before Mr Tiny Dick does.”  
“There’s more to it than that.” He’d waited long enough for his drink. He clambered off her bed and pulled both mugs from her and placed them on her table in order to pour the tequila into them. “This is the good stuff. Sip, don’t shoot.” He explained as he handed her back the coffee tainted mug. “Jess... what is it you’re not saying.” He shoved one hand in his pocket, bent backwards from his hips and cocked his head.   
“The last time I told you something I wasn’t certain about-“  
“You were right.” He insisted. “ They planned to weaponise the raptors.”  
She downed her drink, much to the chagrin of Tim. He chose to let it slide and simply poured her another.  
“Owen and Claire are in hiding. You heard that we even have decoys trying to keep them safe... even though we don’t know where they are.” She shook off the aftereffects of the tequila. “Blue is perhaps the one thing that could bring them out of hiding. Both Claire and Owen have a connection to her. If they hear she’s in trouble, or the target of a poacher. They just might come out of hiding.”  
“So you want her off the board as soon as possible?” Tim asked and Jess nodded. “Okay!” He returned to the bed and stretched out, reading over another paper. He knew there was more to this, but it was always about choosing the right hill to die on with Jess.  
  
A quarter of the bottle was gone, the door was reopened after Eric popped by and they’d watched a number of Owen’s training videos. Owen was brought on board three years after Tim left, and seven after Jess. It pained Tim to realise that Jess had been trying to warn him all about this. That she had seen the plans for raptors in the park and for another pride away from the public for other purposes. She’d seen through Hoskins right from the start.  
It was only after Jess had left and the park was finally open that Claire had explained to him what had happened to the intern that had died. It had only taken so long because he’d been a dick when Claire has asked about Isobel, another intern that had died.  
He’d always been very clear; no raptors. Foolishly, Tim had thought he still had a say.   
He was so ashamed at being duped that he couldn’t face apologising to Jess. The longer he left it, the harder it was. He felt a pang of guilt being in her room, talking like no time had passed.  
  
“Is…?” He asked, his voice thick, as a cat slinked through the door. “Is that Jareth?!” Tim stretched out his hand to the approaching cat who eyed him with suspicion. The cat took a tentative sniff before butting its head against Tim’s hand.  
“Not exactly,” Jess muttered, watching the black cat jump onto the bed between them both. She returned to the pages in her hand.  
“Not exactly? He even has the small patch of white fur at the base of his tail.” Tim was subtly checking the cat over. “Yeah, okay he looks good for a 15 year o–“ Tim had spotted it. The one indicator that it wasn’t the cat they both cared for. “Jess, Jareth has regrown his balls.”  
“He’s a clone.” Jess had done away with her mug and was simply swigging from the bottle. There wasn’t much left, which is why the truth was out her mouth quicker than she thought possible.  
“Jess?!” He bellowed, more in confusion and shock than anger. He didn’t understand, this was not the woman he remembered. She wouldn’t clone a pet for sentimentality.  
“It’s not what you think. Or what your face, faces is, are telling me you think.” She pointed at his face. Tim could see that in her eyes; she wanted him to hear her out.  
“Then explain it to me.” He clambered off the bed and retrieved her long-abandoned chair, rolling it so it was in front of where she sat. The cat had curled up beside her and already had it’s eyes closed.  
“Believe me, I wish I hadn’t done it. It’s so hard; he looks like our cat, he even has his soft temperament. But that’s where the similarities end. He’s not Jareth.”  
“So, why did you do it? You already knew that it was going to be like that; the physical environment, the emotional environment you and others provide. It all changes the personality.”  
“It’s a project. I want to ensure human cloning remains illegal.” She chewed on her bottom lip, keeping her eyes from Tim.  
“How does the cat help?” He reached out for her hand.  
“Just as you said. I’m proving that the only elements that are cloned are biological. There are five clones in total; four here in the US and one in a university in London.  
They’re all significantly different. There’s someone who has two and they are both very different. One is violent.” She spoke clearly but couldn’t bring herself to raise her head. “I have enough data to keep the bill in place.”  
“Why are you doing this now?” Tim asked, his hand raising her chin until her bright eyes looked at her.  
“This isn’t some pet-“ she giggled softly at the pun “-project Tim. This is ten years of research, keeping ahead of any whisper of progress-“ He looked at her, searching for something. “This is my life’s work. Behaviour is too malleable and it has an important impact upon personality. You add that to the fragile nature of the human identity.” She mimicked her mind blowing which was met with a low chuckle.  
“You are crazy awesome.” He leaned forward.  
“Emphasis on the crazy, I’ll bet.” She rolled her eyes and drained the bottle of tequila.  
“I had a ring, you know.” Tim blurted. He’s not really sure why he did, but he was certain it was better than the only other thing on his mind, which was ‘I love your bravery, I love your passion, I love you.’  
“Jesus Tim.” She flared, backing up to the wall in an attempt to make herself even smaller.   
“We could have –“  
“- we don’t need to do this.” She brought her hands up to her head. “What is done, is done. I don’t blame you, I blame- that doesn’t matter; you didn’t trust me.”  
“You didn’t trust me either!” He shouted. A guttural shout that Jess had only ever heard from him once before.  
“I did trust you. That’s the problem, I didn’t want you to have to choose.” She blurted and that pulled Tim up short. She couldn’t tell him, not now. She closed her eyes tightly and clamped her hands over her mouth, forcing any other words back in before he asked the question.  
It didn’t come. He didn’t ask what she meant. Her heart froze in her chest, fearing the empty room she’d face when her eyes opened. That can be the only reason why he didn’t ask.  
Only he was still there, looking glumly into the empty bottle of tequila. All the anger had dissipated from his face.  
“You regret coming here?” She asked weakly, wringing her hands together tightly.  
“Your room or this crazy assed mission?” He chuckled, his eyes opening and closing sleepily as he headed for the door. She stumbled off the bed and found herself in front of him.  
“Both.” Jess answered, leaning her heavy head on the doorframe.   
“Jessica Harding, how can I regret anything that means I get to see you again?!” His arms folding over his chest, his lopsided grin wide. Jess wanted to weep. Tim leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
“I missed you too Tim.” She called to his fleeting back.


	6. I Know Kid

Chapter Six

Tim had only been asleep four hours when a knock at his door pulled him out of a deep sleep. Raking his hands through his messy hair, as if it would knock away some of the sleep that lingered and begged for more time in bed. With eyes half closed he pulled the door open to be met with an unknown face.  
“Dr O’Donnell, you’re required to follow me. You’re assistance is needed.” The young man clad in fatigues said with a clipped voice.  
“Erm, okay.” Tim blinked away the last remnants of sleep. “Two minutes.” He began closing the door, but the man stopped him by placing a hand the size of a shovel on the door. With the other he palmed off medical clothing. All Tim could do was nod his thanks before closing the door over.  
Tim was escorted through many corridors before finding himself inside a converted mess hall. On a makeshift surgical table, surrounded by high powered lamps was a juvenile Ankylosaurus; its shell smashed open and the thick skin beneath slick with blood.  
“What the hell?” Tim took in the sight.   
“One of the teams found her last night Dr O’Donnell. They stabilised her in the field but its not going to last.” A female member of the team surrounding the creature explained, while they all struggled to keep the containment straps in place. Tim vaguely recognised her and briefly wondered if she was a past pupil.  
“Is there a 3D printer on site?” Tim asked the room while taking a lap of the table.   
“We can have one here within an hour.” The man who escorted Tim spoke up. “There is one on site, but it’s -“  
“Don’t need the explanation dude, just get me one as soon as you can.” Tim interupted and the man left the room instantly. “Will someone please sedate the poor girl before she tears through an artery.” He barked as he assessed his instrument tray and putting it into an order more suited to him.   
Suddenly, Tim felt a swell of emotions that he’d long forgotten. It wasn’t something he could put his words to, but he knew he’d miss this feeling.  
After a quick look at his team; all distantly familiar faces from his years of teaching, he set to work removing the bloodied debris from the wound of the sedated beauty. He’d never seen damage like this before, but there was a distinct smell of sulphur that told him all he needed to know.  
“Do we have any canisters of the foam used at the Park?” Tim asked the room and hoped that while it was strictly copyrighted to Masrani, they had found a way to procure some. Within a minute a canister that was cool to the touch was placed into his gloved hand. “Brilliant.” He smiled widely. He placed it onto the surgical tray before explaining his next steps to the now captive audience. They knew he was a good teacher, but no student had ever seen him perform a surgery before. He asked for a few more items, including a wire mesh with the flexibility and texture of bandages.   
In his element, he explained to them his theory. Whatever had been used had exploded on impact with the shell taking the brunt force, however part of the shell had pulled apart the vein and the foam would do very little long term. One of the bodies in the room confirmed this as it was what was used in the field.   
Tim, instead used the wire bandage material to reconstruct the vein. Only once this was sewn into place, did Tim spray the blue foam over the wound.   
After enquiring about the status of the 3D printer, he explained to the team that they might as well take measurements of the missing shell and prepare to bring her around. They would wait a day before repairing they outer layer.  
He was buzzing like he’d had a million espressos. Walking the corridors was a little confusing, but he still managed to find Jess’ room without too many complications. She’d want to know about his findings, he rationalised as he knocked at the door. His mood was slowly sinking as no movement could be heard from within. He knocked again, louder this time. Still there was no sign of life. He had place his hand around the handle and depressed the bar, but it was locked.  
“Dr Harding has gone.” A voice interrupted Tim’s spiralling. “Hi, I’m Eric Kirby.”  
“You survived on Isla Sorna for eight weeks alone!” Tim blurted while taken the offered hand.  
“And you couldn’t climb an electric fence and almost died.” Eric replied a little coldly. “It’s not nice when people forget you’re more than the things you do, am I right?!”  
“Dude, I’m sorry. Of course, you’re right. I’m just- well, you’re bad ass!” Tim explained. It’d been a long time since his days of pissing of his heroes. Eric broke out in a smile. “She told you didn’t she?”  
“That you’re a fan boy?!” Eric retorted playfully.  
“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that, per say.” Tim could feel the tips of his ears burn. “So, where is Jess?”  
“She’s left for her scouting mission. When she heard the reports that the Ankylosaurus had been attacked, that only the juvenile had survived, she didn’t want to waste any more time.”  
Tim’s heart sank. She’d done it again. Left without saying goodbye. Tim gave his thanks to Eric before heading back to his own room and crawling back into bed, allowing his memories to haunt him once more.

She’d kissed him.   
His grandpa had died and the first person he had gone looking for was Jess. He’d been taken out of school in those days leading up to his death, but afterwards he was left alone and with nothing to do.  
So he waited at the gates of her high school at the end of the day. Tim hadn’t needed to say a word. She just took his hand in hers and they walked in silence to her house and to her tv room where Tim finally allowed himself to fall apart.  
She hugged him while he cried, then kept him safe while he slept for an hour. When he awoke she spoke softly, their noses almost touching as they lay together on the sofa.  
“Your grandfather was very kind to me.” She stated, her eyes focused on Tim’s buttons. “My dad, he err, he introduced me like I was a pain in the ass. Of course I was, I am, but you know how it goes when your parents are divorcing.” Tim nodded in understanding. “But Mr Hammond, I don’t know, he saw something in me. He had a talent for that. He showed me the hatchery and I knew my future was there, on that island.”  
“Mine too. I just never imagined it without my grandpa.” Tim whispered. “Guess, it’ll never happen now.”  
“We... could always...” Jess started to form a plan. Tim saw it in her eyes but she couldn’t finish that sentence.  
“Even with your nightmares, you’d go back too?” Tim questioned, his hand reaching out for hers. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes, but he needed her to. In that moment, he needed to know that she felt the same. “Jess, what is it?”   
She placed the softest kiss on his lips. Before Tim had even registered it she had began to retreat. He pulled her back and drew her into his own kiss.   
He instantly wanted to place themselves in a bubble of that moment. That was even before everything that came next.   
He hadn’t been prepared for the cold that the absence of her body created when she jumped away like he was on fire. Lex was in the doorway, Jess’ father standing behind her with a bewildered look on his face.  
After being sent to the car, his sister remained inside for what felt like an ice age. They rode home in silence.  
Tim didn’t see Jess again for almost 7 years after that kiss. She’d gone back to her mother in California. Her number changed and his emails ignored.

“She’s never been good at goodbyes Tim.” Ian insisted as he sat down opposite him in the mess hall where he’d been stewing on his memories for the last hour. “It’s not that she doesn’t care.”  
“I know.” Tim flicked his empty sugar packet across the table. “They’re using drones, Ian.” He sighed, his shoulders slouched. “It’s not the way Oliver -Montgomery operates. There’s something more to this than hunting licences.”  
“It always is kid. It always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just want to explain the O'Donnell. There's a Tim that matches Joe Mazzello's description in Evolution of Claire, however he has the surname O'Donnell. I'm using artistic licence to make them one in the same Tim and within this story, his mother remarried and he made the choice to take his step-dad's name.


End file.
